1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus having the capability of data communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus connectable to another apparatus via a LAN (local area network).
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional data processing apparatuses such as a facsimile apparatus have the capability of sending an error message to an another apparatus when an error such as a printer error, insufficiency of free memory area of image data memory for storing image data, etc., occurs in the facsimile apparatus. However, a facsimile apparatus of this type suffers from the problem that the receiving operation stops until the apparatus recovers from the error.
Furthermore, in a conventional facsimile apparatus, when the apparatus receives a large amount of data during image data communication, since the decoding rate is slow compared to the line transmission rate, the receiving memory often becomes busy, and action (such as sending an RNR signal) is taken according to a protocol procedure. As a result, the total communication time becomes longer, and in some cases, the communication is terminated before completion. On the other hand, when the facsimile apparatus transmits a large amount of image data, since the reading rate of its scanner is higher than the transmission rate, memory for storing transmission data often becomes busy, and thus the machine must take action such as stopping the scanner operation.